A Child is Born
by sian'olivia
Summary: After many years she has only now discovered the existence of her father after gaining knowledge that she was taken from him; Knowing little about him, she sets out on her way to find him; He would want his baby back just as I want my father back (Rated 'T' for some violence and mild language)
1. Chapter 1

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **After many years she has only now discovered the existence of her father after gaining knowledge that she was taken from him. Knowing little about him, she sets out on her way to find him. He would want his baby back just as I want my father back.

**A/N: **This story idea just popped into my head. Don't hate me.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 1 - Prologue**

When a child is born, they're blessed with two gifts. One is life: so precious and pure. The other is a father: strong, special and protecting.

A father is one of a kind, stronger than any man you may ever know, but I know not every father is perfect but they can love like no other.

Every father can guide you to your greatest dreams.  
Every father cares in ways that cannot compare.  
Every father is allowed to cry when they miss you.  
Every father shares their pride for you with others.

But no father can be compared to mine...

He has endured believing he is no longer a father to his daughter. The one who he deems to be gone from this world.

So those who separated us from each other should take heed, for you think him to be compassionate through and through. You see, even though I've was forced to be without him, you will never know my father like I do.

For I have heard that he's somewhere out there now and I will return home to him. It may have been many years but I have eternity.

Just like you have eternity to suffer for keeping me, Luna Cullen, from her father.

* * *

**A/N: **

What do you think? Let me know.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the response for this story. I wasn't expecting much; here's Chapter Two.

_Rewritten - 12/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 2 - Lost, Hopeful and Determined**

I'm feeling, for all intents and purposes, conflicted at this mark in time. A sense of feeling lost has now settled within me since I've been on the road in my Audi R8 for several long months, searching far and wide across most of Europe and the East Continent and most of the United States of America for my father. But I've had no such luck in finding him yet.

You see, nine months ago I only just discovered that my father is alive somewhere on the globe from a guy named Raphael Blaque - a fully fledged vampire - that I became friends with. He told me that he could somehow sense any present family connections from around the world on a person; the only drawback being that it takes a while for him to sense the ties on someone. But this has given me hope.

I met Raphael while I was travelling through Matrei in Osttirol, Austria, after I became...different. His hair is a short and messy brown and he has blood-red eyes. He told me that his eyes used to be ice blue before he was turned - just like mine. His cheeks are chiseled like a finely carved Michelangelo statue. His nose is perfectly symmetrical. He stands at 6ft 4inches, with a slightly muscular and firmly built frame.

Physically, Raphael is twenty-two years old, but in actuality he has been alive for two hundred and thirty years. He's just like a protective older brother to me, whom I get to see regularly.

He has insisted in covering for my search financially for me, hence the reason I have a reliable and flashy car – he blackmailed me into buying it when I refused his offer at first. He makes sure that I have enough blood in stock for me to have access to when I need it, but I don't always need blood, especially not as often as he drinks it. He also insisted on paying for my fuel, which I'm still not happy about - I have my own money, and plenty of it.

Now I'm on route towards a state in the far north west corner in the USA with a sudden, but exceptional, boost of determination from within. I will find my father no matter how long and relentlessly I seek him out.

It is strange in spite of the situation though.

Being on the high road to Washington State is feeling really promising.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Do you like Raphael Blaque?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm lucky to have this updated as my internet's been down all day and has only just decided to turn back on. Thank you for your follows/favourites/reviews everyone; here's Chapter Three.

_Rewritten - 13/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by AbbeySalvatore and TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 3 - Driving Along the Washington Road**

Driving along the remote, dusty, dwindling road, I have my rooftop down to let the cool, refreshing wind breeze through my beautiful car. My long platinum blonde curls are dancing in the air behind me.

It was one of those rare days when everything looked perfect: clear blue skies, majestic birds soaring through the air, and sunshine beaming down. The sun's rays making my skin glow radiantly. It's days like this that make me feel sorry for Raphael; he would just sparkle and draw attention to himself. But I do see prefer to see him being himself in the outdoors with no one around though - it's just relaxing to feel free from everyone and have some peace and quiet.

So far I have travelled from Kennewick and then up to Yakima. After not much luck here nor there in my search for my father, I checked my map; where should I go next? How about Seattle? Even if I don't find my father I can stop off at the reservation and say 'Hello' to Ephraim, if he's still alive that is.

I drove across the state to Seattle. I decided to stop off at a quaint bed and breakfast stuck up the end of an avenue off the main road for the night before continuing my journey. I never was one for the city life, so Seattle doesn't sit comfortably with me; it's too closed-in for my liking and the air is just thick of smog. I love the countryside, though. The clean air in my lungs and the fresh smells of wild flowers filling my senses. It's so open for a little soul like me to just run around or lay about.

The next day, after draining a packet of blood and eating some scrambled eggs, I decided to head towards a well known town called Port Angeles because the kind old lady at the front desk told me about it. It is here that my senses become alert as I drive past some industrial warehouses. I pull the car to an abrupt halt and then reverse slowly back the way I came to get a closer look at what exactly caught my attention.

I turn to look out my window down the narrow path, five hundred or so metres away, leading to an entrance to one of the warehouses, but it also appears to be a dead end too. Concentrating on my sight, I focus on trying to make out what might be happening down there beyond the alley, in front of the buildings. When I figure out what it is my eyes widen with shock; a young girl, no older than me in physical years is getting advanced on by a gang of drunk men.

Oh shit...

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

What has Luna seen? Tell me your ideas.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **To clear up any confusion so far, Luna is not completely human, hence the reason she drinks blood as well as food; here's Chapter Four.

_Rewritten - 13/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 4 - Things Just Got Ugly**

I reach behind me and grab my satchel from my back seat, climb out of my car, and make sure it doesn't slam shut. I stalk quickly but quietly down the alley-like path towards a group of four men and one girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Boomed a stocky, dark-haired man. They were all descending on her and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had in mind for her.

"Stay away from me," the girl ordered weakly. She was walking, well more like stumbling backwards, backing herself into a corner – a move which is either stupid or she's pretending to be stupid to gain the upper hand. She's not even looking for an escape or planning an attack of any kind to try to save herself.

Nope...definitely stupid.

Opening up the small satchel that I brought with me, I pull on the knee-high black cloak over my shoulders and raise my hood to shadow my face from everyone.

Well, someone has got to save her ass, and I'm the only one around to do it.

Stepping out of the shadows now, "Oh boys," I purposely sigh. "Why don't ones like you ever learn?" I say, letting myself be known.

All four heads spin towards me, "Look at what we've got here, boys," a thickset, blonde-haired guy announces to his friends. I glance over their shoulders to the trembling girl - she's not even making a move; she has the perfect opportunity to make a run for it now. Why is she not moving?

"That is a very bad move that you're making." These are my final words before I charge at the closest male next to me.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Who's the girl? Tell me your ideas.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **There's violence in this chapter, just so you know; here's Chapter Five.

_Rewritten - 14/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 5 - Underestimating Someone is a Risky Business**

I propel myself through the air, putting a powerful side-kick in his chest with great aim. He grunts from the immense pain of the impact, collapsing to the ground with broken ribs. I land gracefully but then drop in a round-about kick to the legs of a second man coming at me. He falls, hitting his head hard, bouncing a little on the solid ground under him, rendering him unconscious.

Two down, two to go.

I hear them both closing in from behind me. I spin counter-clockwise, on the ball of my left foot, right leg coming up knee-first. Then, extending as I spin, the heel of my right foot catching the tall and lanky man closest to me along the jaw as my weight settles on to all of my left foot, giving the kick more power and stability. This move alone crushes his jaw, shatters his teeth and makes him bite his tongue half off, resulting in a mouthful of blood - which doesn't even bother me - and speech becomes impossible.

In moments like these, I question whether someone would disapprove of me putting more strength behind my hits than needed for a mere human, even if they deserved it. Or just ask, in general, why I involve myself in situations like this. But the answer is simple: I hate people who are evil with their ways.

"Last man standing, 'ey?" I taunt the man. And just like I wanted, he shivers in fear but still comes at me.

He puts out a stiff right but I swiftly sidestep out of the way of the direction of the punch. I get a handful of his hair and pull his head forward, breaking his nose with my head. He goes limp as he falls unconscious.

My cloak's hood still in place, I turn to the girl who has been frozen in place the whole time I was saving her ass.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Come on, any ideas as to who the girl is? Tell me your ideas.

I think I might have been a little mean to those men than necessary...

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Well done to those you guessed who the girl was correctly; here's Chapter Six.

_Rewritten - 14/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you! _

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 6 - Should I Stay or Should I Follow?**

"Don't hurt me; stay away from me," she voices pitifully.

"Why would I want to harm you? I just saved your ass from being hurt and molested," I say bluntly, in a bored tone.

She opens her mouth to say something back but I never hear her - if she even did speak - as my head snaps the left where I hear a vehicle approaching, fast.

Not caring about the bodies, I need to get out of here. Without even giving the girl a second thought I turn and run back in the direction I came, opting to stay in the shadows for a bit to see whose approaching.

A silver Volvo screams into view as it skids from turning the corner abruptly. A male swings the car door open and stalks out of it quickly. He stills as he spots the four unconscious bodies surrounding the girl.

I use the time wisely to get a better look at him. Tall, lean but still muscular; brown, messy 'sex-hair'; his eyes are...golden. Bingo!

"Bella?" He calls out to her. At last; a name besides 'girl'. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Th- they came at me, th-then she come o-out of nowhere. Sh-she beat them all u-up," she - Bella - stutters. She's kind of a wimp, to be honest. It's annoying.

"Get in the car; we'll talk with everyone about this when we get back to Forks." The guy orders, guiding her to the passenger side. He probably thought she'd done this. Ha! It requires the minimum of a backbone and common sense.

And Forks, did he say? Others? There are others... Could it be?

He starts the engine and thrusts in to reverse, violently. A split-second decision has me spinning on my heel, heading towards my car, fast. Turning on my engine, I speed off, following the Volvo to Forks.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Like how I wrote Bella's character?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the interest in this so far. Because I can write these chapters faster than my other stories I can update this more regularly, but just a warning I'm on vacation in a weeks time; here's Chapter Seven.

_Rewritten - 14/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 7 - Trees, Clouds and oh look...more Trees**

I follow the mystery vamp's silver car from a safe distance behind him. What intrigues me deeply is how he interacts with the human - Bella, is her name, apparently. But what really gets me is; how did he know that she was near those warehouses back there? That is something I could find out later if necessary, but not something I need to ponder on for the moment.

It is getting dark, but my surroundings are still looking as clear as a bell to me. Only thing is that there is not much else out there to look at, other than miles of dark green forest covering the landscape. Looking up to the sky, I can see it's overcast, but I'm guessing that it's always like this if a vampire lives so...civilised. Just to avoid looking like a disco ball.

After just thirty minutes of driving at a respectable - to me anyway - one hundred miles per hour, I read a sign that says 'The City of Forks Welcomes You'. If that doesn't sound cheery, I don't know what does. From what little research I did, I remember reading about this place from looking up Washington in books and on the internet. I do know that the town is a small community of only a few thousand people and they're not all cooped up together, either.

Instead of turning right towards the town, the Volvo speeds off to the left, down a more rural-looking road. I slow down a bit more; creating a greater distance between us, otherwise it'd look suspicious.

Just a few minutes after I turn onto a private road on my left-hand side, I see lights in the far distance belonging to a mansion-of-a-home. I decide to pull over to the side of the road - still a great ways away - behind the cover of the trees, as the silver car in front of me parks outside the house.

Bella still appears to look shaken by the ordeal as the male-vamp gets her out of the passenger side and both head for the front door.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: Who should have taken Luna from Carlisle when she was younger?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for your follows/favourites/reviews, I'm glad you like the little 'Bella Bashing' for this story. Thank you _marieisahale, _loving your reviews as always! _Vampire's Best Friend _you are mostly correct, sorry _Stinker126 _it's a good thought but it doesn't tie in with my plot-line but I do like the idea of that

This story is just flowing through my finger tips at the moment, I just keep writing!; here's Chapter Eight.

_Rewritten - 14/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 8 - I Know You and You Know Me**

I put down my window and climb out of my car to avoid those in the house hearing the sound of a door slamming shut on, well, their drive way.

Leaning against the tree I keep looking on for any sign of who's in there, and how many of them. too. My spying doesn't last long when I am suddenly grabbed from behind, roughly, with a hand held to my mouth. Whoever has hold of me is bloody strong and cold, so I know it's a vampire, at least. And by judging their posture quickly, I conclude that it's a male too. He has us shoved against a nearby tree trunk and his grip makes it impossible for me to move, even though I could take him on in a fight if I wasn't immobilised, at the moment.

"Who are you and why are you here spying on my family?" He demands in an all-too-familiar Southern accent, releasing his hand from around my mouth. "I know you're not human, not fully anyway, because of your scent, so I suggest you start talking before I-"

"Before you what, Jasper?" I ask cutting him off. On the inside I am so relieved but at the same time I'm feeling extremely giddy. My face or body language portray my emotions to him. He spins around me and forces my back against the tree, standing slightly side-on with his arm pushed across my shoulders, keeping me there.

"How do you know who I am?" He snarls. "Just who the hell are you?" Jasper demands again.

"Don't you remember me, Jazzy?" I pout. "The endless walks along the beach, dipping our feet in the warm salt water; the horse rides through the meadows of wild flowers, the sunshine making our skin glow; the fun times we had, the smiles and the laughter..." I could go on forever. With every word I say Jasper's eyes just get wider and fill with surprise while mixing with disbelief and shock. His hold on me loosens, too, but I just stay where I am. I'm not in any danger with him.

"Luna? You're here; it's really you..." He finally says before taking me into his arms and spinning me round, hugging me while lifting me into the air. "You're back," he says happily.

"Yes," I laugh, "I'm back." I say smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: How does Jasper know Luna?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the responses as I always grateful for. I'm really relieved that you all like Luna meeting Jasper; here's Chapter Nine.

_Rewritten - 15/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 9 - Lakeside Chat**

"How is this possible?" he asks, putting me back on my feet. "You were a little girl while I was younger but that was well over a hundred years ago," he said in a confused manner.

"It's a long story..." Jasper slumps, thinking I wasn't going to explain to him. "Which, if you're patient, I will tell you," I smirk when he looks a little guilty for thinking I wasn't.

"Shall we go somewhere quiet to talk? I'm guessing you are not just accidentally outside this house," he asks, being considerate.

"Yeah, sure," I reply, walking to my car. "Come on, I'll drive us somewhere secluded. But get in through the window so-" I begin to say.

"-so they won't hear us down here. Got it, Luna," he says with a wink.

"As long as you understand, mister," I say back smiling.

We drive in a comfortable silence until we reach an unmarked road that takes us to a huge open lake that is surrounded by woodland. Exiting the car we sit down on a nice area of grass.

"Are you okay, Jazzy?" I ask, as his head is down hiding his face from view.

"Yes I'm fine," he replies flatly.

I grab his chin and pull it up till I can see his eyes. Yep, still golden brown. "Yeah, you're good," I smirk.

"How did you know you do that?" He asks in shock.

"I know a lot more than you think, Jazzy, including that you're a vampire," I tell him.

"But you're not afraid to be with me," he states.

"No I'm not. I'd be contradicting myself if I was," I explain.

"Yes, about that, Luna. Your scent tells me that you're not human; fully at least. What are you?" he asks, no harshness in his tone.

I take a breath of the fresh air, "My mother was human, Jazzy," I pause. "My father...is a vampire," I finish, quietly.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

If anyone's confused, the full explanation will be when Luna sees her father again.

Question: Should Luna have a gift? Not over the top but something...

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you my faithful readers, I hope you're liking the story. _RedLetter4You _you will know the answer in the next few chapters; here's Chapter Ten.

_Rewritten - 15/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 10 - What Am I?**

Jasper doesn't speak for a while but eventually he comes around.

"I knew your scent smelt off but I didn't understand why," he tells me. "That is why you're still alive and kicking," he says jokingly.

I grin at his humour, "I only found out about this side of me when I turned twenty one because I began to change," I explain.

"Four years after I left for the army," he mumbles.

"Which you never came back from, might I remind you," I scold but he can hear the underlining of the joke.

"What changes did you notice then?" He asks, sounding curious.

"Well, I had the desire to suddenly drink blood but felt no urge to kill anyone, so I just started to have my steaks quite rare so I could get the blood that way," I explain, "It was enough for the time being,"

"So you're part vampire?" He asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

He nods slowly, taking in the information, "What else did you notice?" He pushes on.

"Even though I was extremely energetic, fast, and strong for a little girl back then, as you know...that all tripled - maybe more - when my birthday hit," I tell him. "Also my senses got ten times better - vision, sense of smell, hearing, alertness - all of them, as well as being able to remember more," I go on.

"Wow...You were never one for doing things simply were you?" He chuckles, "So the human you just got more strength and everything enhanced for you?" He asks making sure he got this right.

"Yes, that sounds about right," I say.

"But if you grew up with the gene dormant in inside you, and your father is a vampire," he starts, "Who's your real father, Luna?" He asks when he sees me look towards the ground, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: I think you can figure out who the father is but who was Luna's mother?

Question: What gift should Luna have? (I don't want her to have a common gift either)

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm loving you're ideas, thank you, especially to _ZoeyMarieSnape _and _Stinker126 _because I'm really considering using one or two of those gifts. Another thank you to _marieisahale _for always giving me enthusiastic reviews that make me smile when I read them; here's Chapter Eleven.

_Rewritten - 15/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 11 - That Girl's Crazy**

"Carlo or something like that" I reply trying to think of his name.

Jasper's breathing hitches, "His name wouldn't happen to be Carlisle, would it?" He asks carefully.

Wait! That name sounds right, "It sounds familiar, come to think of it..." I say voicing my thoughts. "Hang on! Do you know him?" I ask desperately.

He nods slowly, "I know of a man who goes by the name Carlisle. He's the head of our coven but we like to say family," he replies. "But he would've told us something important like this, so it's most likely someone else," he reasons with himself.

"He's in that house, down there, right now?" I ask him.

"Yes, he came home when he had a call from Edward - the one that drove the silver car - and his distressed mate, Bella - the one at his side." He explains to me. "I don't know what's wrong with her, though," he looks stumped.

"Isn't that a mystery," I mumble, but Jasper hears me.

He chuckles, "Come on now, Luna, what did you do to make her be full of fear and scared out of her wits?"

"She may have been boxed in by four men and I might have beat them up badly right in front of her, and I might have just pretended to advance on her as if she was next because she was so stupid to be there alone..." I reply really fast, hoping he'd miss it, but he doesn't.

"Good for you, girl!" He laughs, throwing his head back. He must have seen me looking stunned though, "I've never really liked the human girl. She acts all emo - doesn't have friends beside us - and is always clumsy. But what's really bugging me lately is that she's adamant about becoming a vampire-" I don't even let him finish.

"What?!" I screech, causing Jasper to flinch since he has enhanced hearing, "Who in their right mind would willingly want to be like you or similar to me, Jazzy? Spending the whole of eternity watching people you could come to care about pass away. And she's a female...doesn't she want to be a mother?" I ask rhetorically, "I would jump at the chance to have a child but I know for a fact I can't and someone else's child would not be the same. Like, you would jump at the chance to not have bloodlust and to be able to walk in the sunlight with people around..." I trail off, knowing I could make a hundred reasons for this.

Jasper pulls me into a comforting hug, "You hit the nail right on the head then, Luna. I honestly don't know what she's thinking; she's mental if you ask me."

I nod my head, agreeing with him.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: Will Carlisle recognise Luna?

Question: Will Esmé assume her husband's had an affair?

Jasper and Luna's past will be revealed slowly as the story progresses.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews everyone - love you all!; here's Chapter Twelve.

_Rewritten - 15/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 12 - Think Logically**

"Do you want to meet my family, Luna?" Jasper asks quietly.

I think about it for a moment. "Yes, I think I'd like that. But you'll tell me more about yourself, won't you?" I request nicely.

"Of course, only if you tell me more about yourself, too," he replies with a compromise.

"Deal," I agree with a single nod.

"We should get going, then; no doubt they're worried about where I have gone, but I'm surprised no one came looking for me the second I suggested we go somewhere to talk," He says, confusion written all over his face.

"Why? What do you mean?" I ask, just as bewildered.

"You see, my wife, she has a gift that allows her to see someone's future based on there decisions. As soon as I made the decision to be with you right now she should have come running with the family." He explains, but not well enough for me.

"But why would she do that?" I ask. Clingy much, isn't she, I add silently.

"She would think I'm off to kill you or something like that," he replies with a frown.

"What?! Doesn't she have any faith in you? She's your bloody wife!" I say, suddenly outraged with a woman I don't even know.

"Calm down, Luna." As soon as he said that, I felt something tingly wash over me. I turn to stare at Jasper, wide-eyed.

"Was that you?" I ask in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm kind of an empath; that's my gift," he says nervously.

"You either are or you not, Jazzy. You cannot be 'kind of' something," I state with a wink, getting over my surprise quickly.

"Shut up," he tells me playfully.

"Oh Jazzy? That wife of yours can't see our futures," I inform him.

"Why not?" He asks, intrigued.

"It is only logical for her not to be able to 'see' hybrids or anyone associating with one. This is because she hasn't been one herself so how would she know what it's like to think like one and act on our decisions without that first-hand knowledge?" I rationalise to him.

He gives what I said a good thought before gently nudging the side of my chin with his fist. "When did you become the cleverest person I know when text-book knowledge doesn't count?" He asks teasingly.

"I always have been, Jazzy. It has just taken this long for you to notice it," I reply. All I got was a chuckle from him.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: What will the Cullen's reaction be to Jasper and Luna walking in together?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm relieved that quite a few really liked my last chapter, and here's another chapter because the story is just coming to me so easily; here's Chapter Thirteen.

_Rewritten - 18/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 13 - Little Bossy Isn't She!**

We get back to my car after a slow walk. I tell him about my travels all over Europe, the East Continent, and America, as well as befriending Raphael in Austria and what he has done for me. He told me about the Civil War and how a vampire named Marie changed him for her newborn army.

"Nice ride, Luna. Forgot to tell you earlier. Audi R8's are beautiful cars; a real piece of art," he says admiring the car's body, tyres, and paint job.

"Thanks; I love my baby," I relate, tapping the bonnet of the car as I open the driver's door and hop in.

The drive back to Jasper's house is a good one. We both speak about how we think his family will react to all of this - but we stop as soon as we hit their long driveway for the second time today.

He whispers for me to pull up next to Edward's car. Jasper wants to wind everyone up for a while - he doesn't usually get to do it. He comes around to my side of the car, opens the door and offers me a hand to help me out of the car. I decide to take it a step further and place my hand in the fold of his arm once I'm out of my car. He can't help but laugh.

We proceed to enter the house and guides me up to the living area, where everyone is conveniently waiting for us...well, Jasper, anyway.

A petite woman - more like a little girl - with dark, cropped hair and an annoying smile plastered on her face skips over to Jasper. She appears to be dressed head-to-toe in designer clothes and accessories.

"Jasper, where have you been? Bella was attacked!" The pixie says in a sickly-sweet tone, but it is still a demand.

"Sorry, I've just been out admiring..." He glances at me, "...the moon," I shake my head, stifling a laugh. Only he would make a pun of my name.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" She repeats. Well...this is awkward. "And who the hell's this?" She questions him while glaring at me.

I answer for him instead, though. "I'm his little lady friend who actually has her own name; shocking I know," I reply sarcastically. God, the way she speaks to him is disgusting.

"I can't hear their thoughts," Edward whispers thinking I can't hear him. Jasper turns to look at me, his eyes revealing his shock. I just gave a subtle knowing shrug back.

"Could you remove yourself from Jasper, please," Alice orders with a forced smile. Christ, she has obvious mood swings.

"Why would I do that?" I ask calmly.

"Because I'm his wife," she announces to me, thinking I don't know.

I give her a look as if to say 'Yeah, and...?', "I'm still not hearing a good reason to let go." I say boldly. Then she does what I've been waiting for her to do - she screams in rage.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: Should Jasper and Alice be true mates? Tell me what you want, please?

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I've had many saying that Jasper and Alice shouldn't be mates and I can make that work. Furthermore I've had people request for Luna to be his true mate, plus they share a nicer history together. Thank you so much for your thoughts on the story as well; here's Chapter Fourteen.

_Rewritten - 18/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 14 - You Shouldn't Have Said That**

When she, the pixie, has eventually calmed down, well close enough anyway, I hold an amused look on my face.

"Jasper. Upstairs. Now. We need to have a little chat." A blonde haired woman orders, marching over to him. Quickly before she reaches us though, I turn slightly towards him to get his attention, and then I tap my index finger on my temple. I give him a pointed look and shake my head as if to say, "Don't _think_ when you're gone". He gets my hint and gives a knowing nod. She walks past and grabs his upper arm, flanked by Edward on the other side, and disappears upstairs with a fuming hot-headed pixie.

"I'll just stay here," I announce cheerily. Bella stands off in the corner looking lost without her precious Edward at her side; God, it's pathetic.

A broad and muscular vampire with dark brown short, but not-too-short-styled-hair sits on the back of the white leather chair with his feet perched on each arm rest.

He must feel my gaze on him because he looks up at me and his eyes narrow softly with curiosity.

I slide my eyes to regard the gaming system all set up against the side wall and then turn to look at him again, raising an eyebrow. He grins when he notices what I am giving him a questioning look about.

Walking up to him I raise my hand in front of me, "The names Luna," I pronounce.

He is stunned for a brief couple of minutes before he beams back, "Emmett," he introduces, shaking my hand. "Wanna play, Luna?" he asks with a pleading look in his eyes.

"'No' isn't in my vocabulary," I reply, turning and jumping over the back of the sofa, plunking myself down in front of the massive flat screen.

Emmett boots up the console and turns the TV on. A while into the game we are getting really competitive and yelling at the screen as we fight for top position on the leader board. That's when Bella thinks she can act like a boss in a room of supernatural creatures.

"You're not supposed to go on there; family members only," she speaks arrogantly. Any movement coming from me stills at this moment, my eyes glazing over but not with sadness, no...with rage.

Emmett just sits there shocked at Bella, a mere human, trying to give authority to me when she's not even an official member of the family - he still thinks I am human as well - they're not as clever or optimistic as Jasper; rare it is for him to miss something. I turn my head around to face her slowly and my glare penetrates her like knives, staring in anger and disgust. I inwardly smirk when she visibly flinches under my gaze.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: When will they figure out Luna's not quite human?

_Just in case I've confused you a bit, Carlisle and Esmé are not present at the moment. They're still in the house but are in Carlisle's office discussing financial notices - this rooms been made sound proof so they can always work quietly._

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all my faithful readers/followers/reviewers - love you all!; here's Chapter Fifteen.

_Rewritten - 18/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 15 - A Brain the Size of a Pea**

I stand up from where I am sitting and walk slowly and precisely over towards Bella. She is so scared now, I can literally smell her fear. She backs away from me only to hit the wall behind her.

She can't go anywhere now. What was it with this girl and getting herself stuck like this?

I allow the smirk I've been keeping hidden to form on my lips and she stares at me like a deer in the headlights. I could can see my eyes in the reflection if hers - they appear almost feral.

I don't get any further as Edward flashes down the stairs and to her side. Considering they think I'm human, running at that speed would have blown their cover.

"Bella?" He calls in distress for her attention. "Jasper said you're full of fear-" Victory! "-what's wrong?" He asks frantically.

I hear Jasper come down from upstairs so I go over and joined him with an innocent look plastered all over my face. He just closes his eyes and his lips form a tight line to prevent his laughter from escaping.

I turn about when I reach his side and stand next to him, shoulder-to-shoulder.

As soon as our arms touch, Edward's head snaps up and turns to look in our direction, watching on in confusion, and then his eyes follow down to where our bodies are connected, and then back up to our faces but I have tilted mine to stare out through the wall-length window while Jasper stares towards the TV screen that's in pause from mine and Emmett's game.

Edward turns his attention back to Bella who is still frozen. "Please tell me what's wrong, Bella." Christ, he is actually pleading with the human.

She doesn't reply in words. She only raises a shaky arm and I can see from the corner of my eye that she points it at me. I smile, turning back, my eyes bearing directly back at hers.

"You? You did this to her?!" Edward shouts at me and takes one step towards me, his eyes darkening.

"No..." A small voice belonging to Bella says, "It wasn't that..."

For the love of- "What was it then, love?" Edward asks desperately.

"It was you..." She says straight at me. "Earlier tonight...that was you," she eventually gets out.

A lot of things happens at once, then.

Edward puts himself in front of Bella to shield her while the blonde woman stalks up to me with fury in her eyes, only to be held back by Emmett - I like that guy.

"Let me go Emmett!" She snarls at him.

"No, Rosalie," he commands, not loosening his hold on her.

Alice, however, thinks she'll be clever and tries to yank Jasper from my side. Problem is, he doesn't want to budge. He just pulls his arm away from her clutches and fixes her with a fierce glare.

"Jasper!" She screeches. "Get away from that woman - she's dangerous!" She orders, still in a high-pitched tone.

I bark out a laugh, clutching my sides, "Oh the irony there," I mutter. "You know..." I begin to say, walking about a bit, causing Bella to tense up more, "At first I thought you were just plain stupid, but hey, even I can be wrong. You must have some kind of a brain floating around up there to figure that one out," I sneer at her, not denying that it was me.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: What will happen when Carlisle and Esmé coming rushing down the stairs?

Question: When should Luna reveal her powers, according to what you'd like to see?

Tension in the Cullen Household! Isn't Alice charming? Ahaa! Emmett and Jasper seem to be the only ones nice to Luna at the moment, not that she likes the others herself...

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm happy to hear that you like the way I portray Emmett and Jasper in my story. Thank you to all my readers/followers/reviewers; here's Chapter Sixteen.

_Rewritten - 19/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 16 - Who's That Guy?**

"Get out of our home!" The blonde woman - who's apparently called Rosalie - hisses. Well she's friendly...

"No one is going anywhere," A male voice penetrates the tenseness in the air, which makes us all whip ourselves around in the direction the voice comes from.

Standing in the entrance archway of the living room s a tall, medium-built man with golden blonde hair, golden eyes, and high cheekbones that grace his features. I continue to watch him as he comes further into the room.

"Someone care to explain what it going on here?" He asks patiently to no one in particular. Jasper and I have managed to subtly rejoin at each other's sides.

"Jasper brought a total stranger into our home when she tried to attack Bella," Alice explains in her own panicky way. She knows how to lay it on bloody thick, doesn't she?

"And then she tried to attack her again once we asked to briefly talk to Jasper in the other room," Edward adds, playing the lover of the 'victim' as well as he can achieve.

"Come on, guys," Emmett starts, cutting in. "If any of you even bothered to ask both parties what had happened then you'd know that Bella isn't all that innocent with all this," He holds up his hand when Alice and Rosalie are about to interrupt him. "Bella was been arrogant and rude towards Luna-"

"Luna! She told you her name? You spoke to her?!" Rosalie exclaims.

"-saying that 'only family members' can use the stuff in the house. She said this even when she's not even a proper family member herself." He finishes talking, completely ignoring his wife's questions and glances over at me. I give him a grateful smile which he nods at.

The male vampire turns to Jasper, me still hidden behind half of his body. "Jasper, what do you have to say?" He asks fairly.

"Well, one: Luna is _not _dangerous. No. She saved Bella last night from being attacked and raped-" Rosalie visibly stiffens when Jasper says that, hmmm. "-which she apparently failed to mention to anyone and everyone. Two: she didn't approach her to attack yesterday. She was going to see if she was okay but Bella decided to stupidly back herself into a corner and then Edward arrived to get her. I actually was wondering myself why you were there, all on your own, around some warehouses - looks dodgy to most people," he pauses. "And three: like Emmett said just now, she provoked this situation and couldn't deal with what she had gotten herself into; Bella's all bark and no bite, to be honest." Jasper eventually finishes and only receives a guilty look from Rosalie.

"You were being attacked and didn't think to tell us about it in the last twenty four hours?" Rosalie asks in a dangerously low voice, laced with coldness.

"I'm sorry, it slipped from my mind-" Bella can't even finish.

"Slipped? It slipped?! SLIPPED?!" She repeats what had fallen from the human's mouth, each time getting louder and louder - anger obviously present as she jumps to her feet when hearing that.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: When Luna was kidnapped, should the kidnapper have dumped with another family in Texas - where Jasper grew up?

Got to love Emmett and Jasper here!

An emotional subject that is for Rosalie. All forms of abuse are wrong. Bella just seems to be digging a hole deeper and deeper for herself.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I managed to get another chapter written for today as well, thanks for liking this story; here's Chapter Seventeen.

_Rewritten - 22/09/2013 (UK format)_

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Child is Born **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 17 - Liar, Liar**

Bella is now quivering behind Edward as Rosalie shoots daggers at her - if looks could kill...well sometimes they can, but not the point right now.

"Calm down, Kitty-Kat," I hear the male speak from behind Jasper. "Emmett, could you take Rosalie out for a few hours to calm down, please?" He asks.

Emmett nod, his head. "Come on, Rose. Let's get away from here for a while." They take each other's hand and left - at human pace - without another word.

"Jasper we should go too," Alice tells him but only gets a warning growl from him as a reply. "Why are you being like this?" She demands, stomping her foot on the ground. "I'm your mate!" She practically yells. Her eyes widen and look at me in horror at what she has just said. Don't think a 'human's' supposed to know that.

When she said that she was Jasper's mate though, it made me feel physically uncomfortable. I know exactly why it did, as well.

"Would you mind repeating that please?" I ask all too nicely, not even showing any shock as to what she had revealed.

The pixie looks to Jasper for help and he just nods for her to repeat herself. Her face displays shock that Jasper agreed with me as she turns my way again, uncharacteristically swallows.

"I said to Jasper 'I'm your mate'" Alice replies, calmer than before.

I turn to Jasper again, tapping my temple, indicating to watch his thoughts again. I spied everyone watching this notion between us. He gave a brief incline of his head for his reply.

Stepping away from him I approach Alice, giving her my best basilisk glare. She stays still where she was.

I get a few inches from her, stop, and lean in. "Now why don't you tell Jazzy the truth, pixie?" I say in a deadly tone.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? Let me know.

Question: How should Alice be punished for lying about being Jasper's mate?

Alice is about BUSTED! Just so you know, Luna doesn't realise that this man is Carlisle yet; but will soon.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **The story is back on track again! Sorry for the delay, guys, I just wasn't entirely happy with all of my chapters so I decided that they needed some tweaking. Anyway, thank you for all the support through follows/favourites/reviews; here's Chapter Eighteen.

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 18 - Home**

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters. Now that's a first; a vampire stuttering.

"Wrong. You do know what I'm talking about," I tell her, "and don't bother denying it either." I add when she begins to protest.

Alice just purses her lips shut into a tight line, not saying another word. At least she has the sense to listen.

"Luna?" I hear Jasper call. I turn towards him, "Is it true? I mean, I am Alice's mate, aren't I?" He asks, fearing my answer. But I cannot lie to him.

I nod slowly. "I'm sorry, Jazzy. I know that's what you've been led to believe, but she's been lying and manipulating you this whole time," I say, looking at him sorrowfully.

He closes his eyes, his attempt at hiding the betrayal that everyone in the room can see he is feeling. Walking over to the nearest wall, he slides his back down it - very uncharacteristically - until he makes contact with the floor. He pulls his legs up, resting his head on his knees.

I make my way over to him to see if I can comfort him in any way. How dare the pixie reduce him to feeling like this! No one should be kept from finding their true mate.

I don't even get half way to Jasper when I hear Edward yell, "Alice, NO!" that is just enough time for me to spin around and speedily side-step Alice's full-body attack. If she wants to attack me like a vampire, well, let us hope she knows what's coming rebounding back her way.

As she sprints past me, I come out of my dodging move to face Alice's back.

"How long did you think you could keep this hidden?" I ask coolly, even though she has just attempted to attack me.

Alice freezes in her place, pausing any kind of attack she had planned next.

"Alice, what is this lady talking about?" The blonde man who entered the room earlier asks, who is watching on intently.

She doesn't reply, opting to stay silent.

"She has been keeping Jasper from finding his true mate for decades," Edward eventually says in Alice's place, breaking the tense silence.

"She has been, what?" A new voice exclaims, obviously walking in during Edward's reply.

We all turn to see who has just entered the room. A young woman with wavy, warm caramel hair and soft golden eyes, walks in to stand over by the unknown man in the room.

"Carlisle, what's going on, dear?" She asks him, softly.

My eyes widen and dash over to gaze at the man - Carlisle. He can't be...can he? Jasper has obviously felt my emotions change suddenly as he is now watching me with a curious expression.

"I'm not too sure myself, Esmé," Carlisle replies, honestly. "Edward, did you hear what Alice was thinking?" He asks him.

At the same time, Jasper looks at me and his lips move, but no sound escapes them. "When were you kidnapped?" He asks subtly and silently.

"Yes, I did. She was thinking: 'That bitch has ruined my plans completely. After all these years with Jasper following me around everywhere like a lost puppy, only now when this brat turns up with Jasper does she turn him against me. He. Is. Mine' and then she attacked," he recounts, disappointment leaking from his voice.

Still ignoring everyone else, my brows furrow but I reply anyway. "In 1846, why?" I ask. Jasper just shakes his head slowly, as if to say 'Don't worry.'

"Luna, what happened to you in 1846?" Jasper asks aloud, causing everyone to stop and look between the two of us. My breathing hitches; he didn't just ask that.

I notice Carlisle's eyes go wide and turn to stare at me. He must have only acknowledged my name now, even though both Emmett and Rosalie mentioned it earlier.

"Jasper," I warn lowly, making it sound like a hiss.

"Carlisle, what happened to you in 1846?" He repeats to the flabbergasted man, ignoring my warning.

"Jasper, what are you talking about? We all know he was travelling by himself back...then," Esmé falters at the end, the only one realising now that I'm supposed to be the human in the room.

"Don't Jazzy," See what he is reducing me to? I'm practically pleading with him now.

"Don't worry, Esmé. I'm pretty sure Luna knows what we are, and still hasn't freaked on us," Edward informs everyone casually, which shocks most of them.

Carlisle steps away from where Esmé is and towards me with caution. I swallow needlessly as he approaches.

He stops a few feet from me. Lifting a hand to my chin, he tilts my head up gently bringing my eyes up from where they were staring at the floor to look at him. His golden orbs lock with my ice-blue ones. The very same colour as my Daddy when he was human, I now remember.

"Lu-Luna?" He questions, sounding vulnerable for the first time.

My eyes start to sting as they fill with tears and my entire body begins to tremble.

"Hey, Daddy," I whisper, only just loud enough.

In a blink of an eye, I'm crushed into the man's tight embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I return the hug with just as much strength.

I have dreamed of this moment for years and years but never did I imagine that it would feel as good as this.

It feels like home.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think? Let me know.

Question: How will everyone react to this?

So, this chapter has it's low points and then rises again - cute end to the chapter I think. Tell me your thoughts though!

TBC

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter has taken a while, guys, I've just had shed loads of work to do. Anyway, it's here now and thank you for all the support through follows/favourites/reviews; here's Chapter Nineteen.

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 19 - Moonlight**

"D-Daddy?" Alice splutters. "Have you both gone absolutely insane?!"

Daddy and I continue to hear Alice's little rant but we both choose to ignore it, taking comfort from our embrace.

"Alice!" Jasper hisses, warning her to be quiet.

"No, Jasper!" She shouts back. "Does anyone understand how completely impossible this is? Carlisle is a vampire, and that girl - Luna - is human," she tells everyone ludicrously.

"She's as subtle as a brick, isn't she?" I comment sarcastically, my voice muffled from my face buried in my Daddy's chest.

"Yeah, stupid like one too," Jasper adds under his breath, but I can still hear him.

"Carlisle?" Edwards says hesitantly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I-I can't hear your thoughts," he tells my Daddy, sounding confused.

"What did you say?" Daddy asks, pulling back a tiny bit to face him.

"I can't read your mind. It's blocked from me," Edward explains, turning to look at me curiously.

"We'll, if you put a little thought behind it, the answer as to why you cannot is actually pretty obvious," Daddy replies, raising his eyebrow.

That just makes Edward even more confused.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Eddie?" He growls at the nickname. "You noticed the same thing with Jazzy a little while ago. Now, let's play a little game, it's called 'Spot the blonde girl involved with both people whose minds I cannot read'" I say, smirking as realisation dawns on him.

"Could you have been any less blunt, Luna?" Jasper laughs, almost choking, trying to control himself.

"How are you doing that?" Edward asks bewilderingly.

"Why should I tell you?" I sneer. "I need to have some kind of secret to stay 'dangerous' don't I?" I tell him, quoting what Alice previously accused me of being.

"Only because you-" He begins to bite back, but Esmé cuts him off.

"That's quite enough, Edward," she says sternly. She turns to Daddy and I, her eyes softening, "How about we all sit down and talk about this together, calmly," she suggests.

"Sounds alright, I guess," I shrug lightly.

We all make our way to the living area. Daddy, Jasper and I taking up the three-seated sofa, while Edward and Bella take the double one and Esmé sits on the armchair. Alice just lowers herself to the floor all on her own, as there are no seats left available, sending daggering glares at me and pleading glances at Jasper - none of which affecting us one bit.

Daddy wraps one of his strong arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him while Jasper rests a hand upon my own, keeping me relaxed.

"You claim that the young girl, Luna, is your daughter, Carlisle...h-how is this possible?" Esmé asks, keeping her emotions in check as she only just manages to sound calm.

Daddy sighs heavily. "Before I met you, Esmé dear, I fell in love with a mortal, a human girl, during the spring of 1844. We were...intimate with each other," he says awkwardly. "By the end of the year, we discovered that she was pregnant. I thought it was impossible but I could smell the child was mine, even from that early on, I couldn't deny the truth.

The pregnancy as a whole was...difficult for us both, but we pulled through together. On the night of November, 18th 1844, Luna was born." Daddy says, smiling down at me. That doesn't last long before his face grows solemn. "My past love passed soon after giving birth, but not before giving me the honour of naming our child. I named you after the moon, for it shone so, so brightly that night, blessing me with you."

I haven't even noticed that I'm crying until Daddy lifts a hand and gently wipes them from my cheeks. "What wa-" I begin but cut myself off before I can finish. "Never mind,"

Daddy's eyes eyebrows furrow. "What was what, Luna?" he asks.

"What was my mum like?" I ask timidly.

"She had bright, emerald-green eyes that seemed to brighten the world. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany, which flowed in long waves," he tells me with wonder. He doesn't stop there though. "When she smiled, the world would almost sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

You are so much like her, Luna. Even now I can see that." Daddy tells me.

"What was her name?" Esmé asks, surprising us all.

Daddy glances at his wife for a few moments before answering. "Her name was Rosa Freawine,"

"That's a beautiful name, Carlisle. She was very lucky to have you," Esmé compliments warmly. Daddy merely nods in agreement, quite clearly thinking of my mum.

"How do you know Jasper?" Alice asks bitterly.

"Yes, how do you know each other, Luna? Jasper? I was wondering the same thing myself," Daddy asks, flicking his eyes between us both.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think? Let me know.

Question: How does Jasper know Luna?

TBC

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter here everyone; sorry if it has taken a while. Anyway,thank you for all your follows/favourites/reviews; here's Chapter Twenty.

_Beta Read by TheGirlWhoReadFiction - thank you!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 20 - You Never Think!**

"You can start, Jazzy," I tell him with a wicked grin.

"Oh the honour..." Jasper begins dramatically.

"...Is all high and great," I giggle, finishing his sentence.

"Shush you," he gives me playful nudge.

"When you're both ready, that is," Daddy says, appearing amused by our friendly banter.

"Of course," Jasper composes himself, clearing his throat before he begins.

"As you all are aware, I was born in Texas in the year of 1841. When I was three years old, a family...a very odd family, moved into the house across the land from mine. They only had the one child and, from thinking back now, shared no similarities between them and the parents," Jasper recalls in thought. "The child was a little two year old girl named Luna." Everyone's eyes grow wide.

"You grew up together," Esmé states, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes, we did," I answer instead, smiling radiantly. From the corner of my eye, I see Daddy frown at our revelation.

"You told us you couldn't remember most of your human life, Jasper," says Edward with a frown.

"And I wasn't lying. I truly could not remember much but I could remember her voice. I just couldn't put a name or face to it until Luna came along today," Jasper admits. I turn my hand around underneath Jasper's, entwining my fingers with his. He turns his head towards me slightly, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"You remember a lot now, and apparently it was all connected to your memories of me," I say softly.

"Yes they were, ma'am," Fuck...his cowboy accent gets to me every time, never failing to send pleasant shivers through me.

"Could you share some memories with us of when you were younger?" Daddy asks us both, desperation underlining his tone.

"Yes I'd love to, and I'm sure Jazzy wouldn't mind either," I say, answering for Jasper as well as myself.

"Can I start, Luna?" Jasper asks, suddenly all excited, which worries me as he has a meddling look in his eyes.

"Fine," I huff, regretting my decision instantly.

"One time during the summer, when I was around fourteen and Luna here was still twelve, my parents allowed us to go see the horses in our family stables..." Oh no! He wouldn't...

"Jasper Hadrian Whitlock, you shut up right now," I order dangerously.

Jasper removes his hand from mine and runs to the other side of the room, behind the sofa. "No chance," he chuckles. "So we were running around playing chase, when Luna here decides to not look where she was going and falls face first to the ground..."

Standing up, I chase after him around the room, avoiding everyone and everything as I go by. "Jasper! Don't you fucking dare!" I shout at him. But my warning fell on deaf ears.

"It was only her luck that she face-planted a huge pile of horse manure; she was stinking for days!" He yells out to the others as he races off out of the house and into the woods, with me close on his trail.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Jasper!" I scream at him, the sound of his, Esmé's and Daddy's laughter drowning my ears.

We didn't run for as long as I thought before Jasper came to a halt. He turns to face me with an amused grin on his face.

"What the hell, Jasper? Why did you have to go and embarrass me like that?" I ask, not bothering to hide how humiliated I'm feeling right now.

His expression quickly changes upon seeing mine. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't realise it would upset you," he apologises, suddenly feeling guilty.

"That's because you didn't think. You never think," Now he has me on a roll. "You don't think when you say things to others. You didn't think when you decided to leave your friends and family behind to join the army underage. You didn't think about how we were all worried sick about you when you didn't get in contact! You never bloody thought about how I felt when I found out that you'd gone missing!" I scream. I could carry this on forever, but what is the point? "You never thought once about how you leaving would affect me," I whisper.

I don't even stay to see his reaction as I run away from him in the other direction, my eyes brimming with tears and chin trembling. Not even looking back, I continue my pace, only pushing my legs further and harder as I sense Jasper following me hastily.

"Luna, wait!" he shouts, but I pay no heed to him, blinking through my tears. The faster I run, the quicker the tears cascade down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think? Let me know.

Question: What will happen between Jasper and Luna now?

TBC

* * *

_**Please review...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story may contain mild content, themes, and language which some might find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter here everyone, and it's one of my longest! A little treat for you all in this chapter; it's Jasper's POV! Thank you so much for all your follows/favourites/reviews; here's Chapter Twenty One.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Child is Born .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 21 - I Never Think...**

**Jasper's POV**

"You can start, Jazzy," Luna tells me with a wicked grin.

"Oh the honour..." I begin dramatically.

"...Is all high and great," Luna giggles, finishing my sentence. Oh god, how I love that laugh of hers.

"Shush you," I give her a playful nudge. For some reason, besides Emmett, Luna is the only other person I can completely unwind around. If I'm being honest with myself, being around Luna is as easy as breathing.

"When you're both ready, that it," Carlisle says, showing his amusement by our friendly banter.

"Of course," I compose myself, clearing my throat before he begins.

"As you all are aware, I was born in Texas in the year of 1841. When I was three years old, a family...a very odd family, moved into the house across the land from mine. They only had the one child and, from thinking back now, shared no similarities between them and the parents," I recall in thought.

From what I can remember, Luna's "father" was average built and had light brown hair cropped short. Her "mother" all I can remember is her long, curly, brilliant orange hair - it looked like fire.

"The child was a little two year old girl named Luna," Everyone's eyes grow wide.

"You grew up together," Esmé states, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes, we did," Luna answers instead, smiling radiantly. From the corner of my eye, I see Carlisle frown at our revelation. He feels envious, because I got to grow up alongside Luna, his daughter, most of my human life. He didn't have the opportunity to do so; that chance was snatched from him.

"You told us you couldn't remember most of your human life, Jasper," says Edward, with a frown.

"And I wasn't lying. I truly could not remember much but I could remember her voice. I just couldn't put a name or face to it until Luna came along today," I admit. Luna turns her hand around on top of my hand, entwining her fingers with mine. I turn my head towards her slightly, a smirk appearing on my lips.

Having her hand held securely in mine brought whole other emotions to me. I feel warm, and as if, butterflies are fluttering gently around my stomach.

"You remember a lot now, and apparently they all connected to your memories of me," Luna says softly.

"Yes they were, ma'am," I reply, my Tennessee accent coming to the surface. A spike of lust suddenly comes from Luna's direction, and it takes a lot to not physically show or react to how it makes me feel in return. Did she like me? In that way, I mean.

"Could you share some memories with us of when you were younger?" Carlisle asks us both, desperation underlining his tone.

"Yes I'd love to, and I'm sure Jazzy wouldn't mind either," Luna says, answering for me as well as herself.

"Can I start, Luna?" I ask, suddenly all excited. I just thought of a memory of the both of us when were younger.

"Fine," she huffs, regretting her decision instantly.

"One time during the summer, when I was around fourteen and Luna here was still twelve, my parents allowed us to go see the horses in our family stables..." I begin my tale.

"Jasper Hadrian Whitlock, you shut up right now," She orders dangerously. Christ she's getting pissed - she used my full name! Nobody knew my full name...up until now, of course.

I remove my hand from Luna's and run to the other side of the room, behind the sofa, but not before blocking my thoughts and not making any decisions about what to do next as Edward and Alice are hear. "No chance," I chuckle. "So we were running around playing chase, when Luna here decides to not look where she was going and falls face first to the ground..."

Standing up, Luna chases after me around the room, avoiding everyone and everything as we go by. "Jasper, don't you fucking dare!" She shouts at me. But I ignore her warnings.

"It was only her luck that she face-planted a huge pile of horse manure; she was stinking for days!" I yell out to the others as I race off, out of the house and into the woods, with Luna close on my trail.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Jasper!" Luna screams at me, the sound of Esmé's and Carlisle's laughter mixed with mine still drowning my ears.

We didn't run for long as I was going to before I come to a halt. I turn to face Luna with a happy grin on my face.

"What the hell, Jasper? Why did you have to go and embarrass me like that?" She asks me; anger, and humiliation is radiating off her.

My expression quickly changes upon seeing Luna's face. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't realise it would upset you," I apologise, guilt building up in me. God why did I even say all of that to them in the first place anyway?

"That's because you didn't think. You never think," Now he gotten me on a roll. "You don't think when you say things to others. You didn't think when you decided to leave your friends and family behind to join the army underage. You didn't think about how we were all worried sick about you when you didn't get in contact! You never bloody thought about how I felt when I found out that you'd gone missing!" she screams. My stomach drops as she is suddenly throwing everything from our past at me. "You never thought once about how you leaving would affect me," she whispers. Those words hit me harder than anything that I have experienced. I've hurt my Luna; my best friend, my...is she more than just a friend to me?

She doesn't even stay more than a few seconds once she says that. Luna turns around swiftly and runs away from me in the other direction; I can feel the anger, the pain, and the heartbreak. She doesn't look back; she just continues her speedy pace, only pushing her stride harder to go faster as she senses that I have indeed taken off after her hastily.

"Luna, wait!" I shout, but she doesn't acknowledge my call. Luna just continues to run away from me, never glancing back.

I suddenly bring myself to a standstill as she crosses an invisible line, leaving me here. Today of all days, I wish there was no agreement, a contract if could call it that. But no, the treaty was forever in place, and will continue to stay that way.

Luna, my darling Luna, has crossed in to Quileute territory, the land of the wolves.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you think? Let me know.

Question: Oh dear...Should Luna befriend some wolves?

TBC

* * *

_**Please review...**_


End file.
